Identity
by Animefanka
Summary: Bakura's been confused lately about who he really is: Zorc, Thief King Bakura, Ryou Bakura or maybe somebody absolutely different. Maybe Marik will be the one who will help him find his true identity.


How many years has it been already? Oh, right… three thousands. Three thousands years of hatred and seeking vengeance. Three thousands years since his whole village was killed. "Wait! What the hell am I thinking about?! I am not some pathetic human being but the almighty Zorc! Or maybe I'm not…"

These kinds of thoughts have been giving him a headache for quite a long time. Since he stopped giving Ryou Bakura his body back, they've been bothering him even more often.  
-You're doing this again! – voice of the most recent source of his problems woke him up from those nasty thoughts.  
-What the hell's your problem?! – Bakura yelled at Marik, who must have been staring at him for quite a long time – What are you even doing here, you scum?!  
-I'm living here, for god's sake! – boy hasn't been in such a bad mood since their last talk about the Pharaoh – And you've been staring into nothing for damned hours! You didn't even notice when I came!  
-So…? – Bakura wasn't in a mood for quarrels, even though he was at advantage against Marik. Apart from the fact that he was a spirit residing in the Millennium Ring, boy didn't actually know a thing about him. It scared him, Bakura could clearly sense it. What scared him even more was that despite having brainwashed his host, he had no mean to gain control over him. Marik always wanted to control everything, yet Bakura didn't want to succumb to this desire.  
-Can't you at least look at me when we're talking?!  
-Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't know that you yelling at me could be considered as us talking. – Bakura just couldn't stop himself from laughing his ass off of Marik.  
-Shut the fuck up!

Marik couldn't stand this anymore. He pounced on Bakura. He was totally immobilized. That was Marik's advantage over him. Compared to Marik's , his host's body was absolutely useless. Even despite some similarities, it was nothing to the body he had as the Thief King Bakura. If he had met Marik as the King of Thieves, such situation would have never happened. Marik would be the one lying underneath him. But as he was now, he could not do a thing to stop this muscular boy from kissing his clenched lips forcefully.

Bakura could way too clearly feel heat spreading between his legs. He just couldn't help himself being so attracted to Marik. No! There was no way he would let Marik notice this. His pride would never let him show Marik his feelings towards him. "Feelings?! What feelings?! It's just a reaction of this human body! There is no way for me to feel a thing towards such a weak human being!" he thought while gathering all of his remaining strength to push Marik away from him. Shortly after having achieved that, he kicked the boy right in his face In order to make sure he would not cling back to him.  
-Get away from me, you jerk!  
-What…? – boy had no idea what has just happened.  
-I can't believe it… How could an idea, that there would be even the slightest chance that there would be something between the two of us, even come to your head? – laughter. Yes, laughter has always been the best way to hide such embarrassing feelings – Don't you find this obvious that the only reason I'm here, sitting with you, is for me to get your Millennium Rod?! Are you this stupid or this desperate?

Marik couldn't find any words to answer this. He just left. He had his pride too. There was no way he would let Bakura see him in this state. No, he couldn't let him know how much he had been hurt by those words.

Bakura was all alone again. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? So why did he feel so bad about it? He wanted to get rid of this irritating human being that's been messing up with him, that was making he feel so strange, that was making him forget who he really was. For a moment he felt like following Marik. Why? Why would he want to do that? That was so unlike him. "Could it be my host's…? No…" He knew it was impossible. Ryou Bakura was unaware of his existence, so there was no way for him to… He has locked up his host's consciousness so deep within himself that it was impossible for him to… But those couldn't be his feelings!

Bakura followed Marik. He didn't know why but he did it. Boy was sitting outside on cooling sand watching the sun setting.  
-What are you doing here? Get your ass inside, it's getting damn cold. – even though so many years have passed since his life as the Thief King, he still clearly remembered how cold it could get at night in the middle of a desert.  
-Just leave me alone! – Marik was without a doubt hiding his face. Bakura was sure that he must have been crying – So what?! Have you suddenly start caring about me?!  
-Hey, stand up already… You wanted to kill the Pharaoh, right? How are you going to kill him with a cold? – he really was no good at contacts with other people.  
-Who cares?! – Marik stood up and turned round to Bakura – We both know that it won't change a thing! My father will not come back to life! It won't turn back time! All those years spent underground… his death won't give me those years back! – he yelled at Bakura while looking at him with his eyes red from crying.  
-But you will feel better, won't you? – Bakura smiled weakly while whipping off tears of anger that appeared on boy's face.  
-Maybe…  
-We will both feel much better when it happens. – his smile grew much larger as he thought about killing his enemy.  
-Tell me one thing: why didn't you just my Millennium Rod and leave? – accusation appeared in his eyes – You could easily do this. I'm sure of it! You would have no problem killing him then… Why haven't you just stolen it from me?!  
-We've got a deal. – look in Marik's eyes clearly showed that it wasn't the answer he was waiting for, those were also not the words Bakura wanted to say – Well… I've got some other reasons…  
-What reasons?

Without saying a word Bakura came closer to Marik and softly pressed his lips against boy's. His kissed, even though not as strong, were much more skillful than Marik's. Having lived for three thousands years gave him a lot of experience.  
-I know, we're both getting hotter but it's really getting cold out here. – this time Marik obediently followed Bakura.

Why was he doing this? Why was he touching Marik in this way? He was fucking him, that's what he wanted, that's what they both wanted, but why? Would Zorc do something like this? Would Thief King Bakura be so much attracted to Marik? Would Ryou Bakura love that boy so much? No. That was what he himself wanted to do. Those were his, Bakura's, feelings, whoever or whatever he was.


End file.
